


//Dying Flowers//

by Jeelynasaurus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeelynasaurus/pseuds/Jeelynasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan has a sweet side to him, as he comforts someone who has lost something precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	//Dying Flowers//

Clear, see-through orbs of water slide down your cheeks and off your chin, falling silently. You had never been one to cry loudly, with lots of theatrics, but one thing you couldn't help were the tears. You cried when you were angry, or frustrated, or sad. The frustration and anger lasted for only a minute or two though, because they were not real tears; not like your sadness, which could overtake you for hours.

    You had been in this once beautiful field of sunflowers, crying for what seemed like ages. Your eyes ached, you had a headache, and your nose was stuffy. However, none of that stopped you from pouring out your heart to those now dried up, dying flowers. You didn't have a particular fondess for sunflowers, they were no more special to you than roses or tulips; you loved all flowers equally. But your mother had died recently, about a month ago in fact, and the pain still cut at you like a knife.

    You would come to this field of sunflowers, which always looked so beautiful swaying in the breeze, and for a few moments the tears would fall away. A feeling of not-quite peace (but better than what you had been feeling) would flow over you. Today though, when you had come to see the sunflowers,you had stopped dead at the edge of the field. Dying. They were all dying. It was like adding rust to that knife, and then shoving it into a wound, so instead of healing the wound would get infected. Even though it was normal and natural for flowers to eventually die, it felt like too much. Why, when you needed these flowers the most, did they leave you? Would everything you loved do the same?

    So that's how Ivan found you, crying over the dying flowers, and not even caring that the light in the sky was beginning to darken. He watched you for a while, just like he did everyday you came here. How could he not notice someone occupying the same field as he? How surprised he had been when he had first seen you coming to the field, and how sympathetic he had felt when he realized the reason why. You weren't a nation, so he wasn't too familiar with you, but he had felt a strange connection to you that first day after he had learned of your mother's death from America.

    Watching you now, seeing you cry over the loss of his beloved flowers, strengthened that connection. Enough that it drove him to do something he wouldn't normally do.

    Care.

    The sound of heavy boots startled you out of your depressing thoughts, and when you turned around, your eyes widened at the man standing before you. Russia. You recognized him from a few interactions with America and you. He was huge, tall and muscular, and intimidating. In contrastion to that though, his face was oddly child-like. He spoke, his voice also child-like, though tinted with experience that let you know this was no child.

    "I do not like it when the sunflowers die either." Ivan said quietly, but his eyes stared intensely at you, as if weighing your reaction.

    You wiped the tears off your face with the sleeve of your jacket, before hastily standing up.

    "They are beautiful when they are in bloom though, da?" He asked, smiling at you.

    For some reason, that smile warmed you up inside, much like the sunflowers had. But why?

_I don't even really know this man._

    But that didn't stop you from returning Ivan's smile with one of your own. However, it was genuine smile that so rarely graced your face and it now felt awkward, slipping off quickly. Ivan frowned, seemingly at your lost smile, but then you couldn't ponder on it anymore. For he had grabbed your hand, and started dragging you away from the field. You followed easily, wanting to feel more of this warmth that he brought you, no matter the cost.

    After wading through a spot of dense trees, you came upon a clearing where there were a vast array of flowers.

    Ivan turned to you, his smile once again bright as he flourished towards the field.

    "There are always flowers to be found. You just have to look hard enough."

    With those words he led you into the flowers, where you both sat down, the sense of real peace in the air filling you with hope. Maybe, just maybe, life wasn't all about finding good things to make you happy. Maybe it was just about finding happiness in the things you already had.

    You turned to the man beside you, the tears running down the smile on your face. Yes, you also cried from happiness. As your tears hit the ground, Ivan smiled at you - obviously able to tell that your tears were from happiness.

    _Thank you._

 


End file.
